<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have Mercy On Me, Coffee Dad! by nerdfromhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255617">Have Mercy On Me, Coffee Dad!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfromhell/pseuds/nerdfromhell'>nerdfromhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, TERRIBLE SMUT, enema play, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfromhell/pseuds/nerdfromhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren refuses to help around the cafe. So Sojiro finds other ways to make him helpful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Sakura Futaba &amp; Sakura Sojiro, Amamiya Ren &amp; Sakura Sojiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have Mercy On Me, Coffee Dad!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leblanc was unusually packed the night before. Customers piled in, filling every booth in the cafe. Sojiro was shocked, and unprepared. It was twelve-o-clock at night, and he wasn’t even halfway done with the closing cleanup. He decided to leave it to tomorrow. He thought that maybe Ren could help him with some chores. After all, Sojiro is the only reason Ren isn’t out in the streets. It’s the least a man could do, right?</p>
<p>Morning came and Sojiro was unusually exhausted. He had more trouble sleeping last night. He tossed around the bed, fumbling the bed sheets until he dozed off. He only got a couple hours. And for some reason, he really wasn’t in the mood to drink coffee. </p>
<p>Sojiro began the unwieldy task of cleaning up after the store. In the middle of washing cups, Ren walked down. Sojiro thought this would be a great time to ask for help.</p>
<p>“Hey, I need your help around the shop,” Sojiro asked bluntly.</p>
<p>“I don’t feel like it,” said Ren. He smiled, proud of his defiance towards his guardian. He’s acted this way for a while. Refusal to clean his room, constantly skipping out at night. He even ditched his first day of school.</p>
<p>“What the hell did you just say?” roared Sojiro. He was at his limit.</p>
<p>“I said I’m not doing it, you old fucking bastard.” Ren spat in Sojiro’s direction.</p>
<p>Sojiro’s face was fire red. He was pissed. He went around the corner to a smug Ren and gripped the boy’s arm. Ren tried pulling away, but Sojiro had an iron claw grip.</p>
<p>“What the hell?!” shouted Ren. Sojiro’s grip grew tighter. But before he could belt a thousands slurs at Ren, a chill ran down his neck to his arm.</p>
<p>It’s been years since Sojiro has had this kind of contant. He could never touch Futaba, not even hug her, since she's always in her room. And Wakaba. . .</p>
<p>Wakaba.</p>
<p>Lately, Sojiro’s been having trouble sleeping. But when he does fall asleep, he has a similar dream every night. It’s of him and Wakaba. Sometimes they talk. Sometimes they hug. Or kiss. Or have sex. There’s no rhyme or reason, it just happens. And it tortures Sojiro. It pains him when he wakes up. He wants to go back to sleep, to be with Wakaba.</p>
<p>But Sojiro’s a grown man. He knows what he wants. But nothing in Shinjuku can fulfill him: and trust me, he’s tried everything. Men, Women, different kinks and such. But nothing came close to the . . . experimentation he and Wakaba had. She was always about trying new things, and Sojiro was a playful scientist.</p>
<p>So it was when he was grabbing Ren’s arm, a thought came over him.</p>
<p>Sojiro smiled, the same kind Ren gave him earlier.</p>
<p>“Oh-ho-ho. I’ll make use out of you.”</p>
<p>He swiveled to Ren’s backside and pushed him down to the ground. Ren’s ass waved in the air as he lay in a down-faced dog position. </p>
<p>“Sojiro, wh-what the fuck?!!” Ren shouted. Sojiro began the arduous task of removing Ren’s pants. Once undone, Ren’s bubbly ass was laid bare. It was bigger than most of his age, but not like that of a woman, Sojiro thought. Still, the thought of engaging in such a taboo aroused him. His mighty meat begged to be released. Sojiro removed his pants and underwear and began slowly stroking his cock.</p>
<p>“Sojiro. . .” Ren whimpered out. </p>
<p>Wait,</p>
<p>He was whimpering?</p>
<p>Sojiro was struck with the realization that Ren might actually be enjoying this. He paused and realized Ren’s breath was heavy with anticipation.</p>
<p>“Please, Sojiro. . .” Ren yelled. </p>
<p>This would be fine if Sojiro was in a good mood. But he wasn’t. Ren needed to be punished for his incorrigible behavior.</p>
<p>Sojiro decided to pull out of his old tricks he and Wakaba used to do.</p>
<p>Sojiro went to the counter and pulled out some old tubing. He connected one end of the tuber to the coffee mixer. The other end was in his hands. He spat on the empty end as a means of lubrication.</p>
<p>“S-Sojiro!!” Ren shouted, as he started to connect the dots.</p>
<p>But when Ren began to get up, Sojiro palmed him back down. Ren whimpered in response, like that of an injured animal.</p>
<p>“Listen you shit. You always boasted about how you’d get free coffee by living in my attic. Well, here’s a fucking taste!”</p>
<p>Sojiro slammed the previously empty end into Ren’s asshole. While the spit helped a little, it caused Ren to spasm in pain. But that wasn’t the worst part. </p>
<p>Sojiro turned on the coffee mixer. And so hot coffee began flowing down the tubes. Sojiro could count the milliseconds. How the coffee leisurely went down the slide, into Ren’s ass. When the coffee reached its destination, Ren yelped in insanity. He was shouting like a seal. The burning sensation gripped his anus. But within all that pain was a semblance of pleasure. And as Ren got used to the burn, his hardened cock began to throb.</p>
<p>“Ha! You like this shit?” Sojiro said, mockingly. Ren tried to turn to face him, but the pleasure overridden and intentional motor skills. Soon, Ren reached climax and spewed filthy white goo all over the cafe floor.</p>
<p>When the mixer was empty, Sojiro gently removed the tube from Ren’s ass.</p>
<p>“Go to the bathroom and wash up. You’ll probably be in there a while, so I want you to clean the toilet when you’re done,” Sojiro said.“ And clean the floor too.</p>
<p>Sojiro walked out the door, leaving Ren to lie pathetically on the cafe floor, still dripped with cum. Feeling more relieved than he ever felt in ages, he decided to keep the cafe closed for today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>